


the reunion

by robronfan18



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronfan18/pseuds/robronfan18
Summary: After it comes out about Rebecca lying about them sleeping together Robert decides to leave the village thinking there's nothing left for him can anyone stop him before its to late





	the reunion

Alex:we need to talk

Aaron:what about

Alex:Aaron please don't treat like me im dumb

Aaron sighs

Alex:I know you still love Robert and now everyone knows Rebecca was lying so what's stopping you

Aaron:im scared to much time has passed im scared he'll say he doesn't love me anymore 

Alex:Aaron are you blind anyone can see that Robert loves you

There interrupted by Robert storming in a frantic Rebecca behind him 

Rebecca:Robert stop you don't have to leave this you could still love this baby we could be a family

Robert:get off me you mental bitch

Rebecca:Robert please I love you

Robert:no you don't your obsessed with me and even you did love me I would never love you 

Rebecca:Robert please don't say that

Aaron:rob what does she mean your leaving

Rebecca:stay out of this its got nothing to do with you go back to your boyfriend

Alex:oi I think you'll find that Robert was his husband before you wrecked it all its got everything to do with him

Aaron:rob 

Tears fall down Roberts face as he looks at Aaron

Robert:I have to leave Aaron I cant do this I cant watch you be happy with someone else its to hard

Aaron :Robert please this is your home you don't have to go

Robert:im sorry there's just nothing left for me here say goodbye to Vic for me

He runs out crying Rebecca try's to follow him but Alex grabs her

Rebecca:let go

Alex:your not going anywhere you home wrecking tart 

Rebecca:no he loves me we can still be a family

Alex:Aaron go talk to him before he leaves

Aaron:im so sorry

Alex:who am I to stand in the way of true love

Rebecca:you'll never satisfy him your just a phase sooner or later he,ll miss being with a woman

Alex:you seriously need to shut your mouth

Aaron runs out just as Roberts car starts

Aaron:Robert no

He gets in front of the car stopping robert in his tracks

Robert:Aaron what the hell I could have killed you

He gets out of the car

Aaron:don't leave 

Robert:Aaron please don't this to me

Aaron:Robert please I love you

Robert no 

Aaron:yes Robert I love you with all my heart and if you give me a chance ill show you that 

Robert sobs

Aaron:listen to me if you stay with me I will make you so happy I will give you the perfect wedding ill carry you over the threshold hell ill even buy you a horse and carriage just to get you there

Robert laughs through his tears as Aaron strokes his arms

Aaron:you promised to be faithful and you were Robert please don't let that bitch ruin us

Robert:one condition

Aaron:anything

Robert:we talk to each other from now on

Aaron:deal

Robert smiles and pulls Aaron in for a kiss as it starts to rain.


End file.
